Re:Encounter
by mimichan442
Summary: When the Vongola family goes out on avacation, they thought nothing bad would happen. However, this predicament turns out wrong as Yamamoto makes a mistake, and he is determined to fix it. 5927, Shounen-ai, possibly OOC and grammar mistakes


**A\N: **Hello everyone~ I present you my 5927 (Gokudera x Tsuna) Twoshot! I really hope you will enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Sorry for any OOCness that might be here… and any misspelling, grammar mistakes and typing mistakes  
>Also, the name sucks, I'm not good with names...<p>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. If I did it would probably be a shounen-ai series. Plus, I won't be writing fanfictions.**

**Gokudera's P.O.V:**

Crap. Shit. F*ck. F*ck, F*ck, F*CK.

Uri is on the run again. That cat just doesn't know how to stay in one place…

I let him out of his box for one second and he is already causing trouble!

He already managed to knock down Kyoko, the stupid woman, Chrome, the idiotic cow and I-pin.

YES! Lucky! Now we are at the corner, this cat won't be able to get away this time!

That's when I realized where I was. I was in the hallway of the tenth's room.

F*ck that cat! if he goes that way it'll certainly cause tenth troubles, like he need any more of them in his precious vacation after what Hibari and the pineapple freak did**(1)**.

Now I really, really had to stop Uri! I ran at full speed after him, hoping to catch up with the thing's crazy speed. I rounded the corner and…..

BAM

"What the hell?" I muttered and looked up to see what did I just run into, and was met by a pair of sorry brown eyes.

Oh… he sure needs to be sorry…

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? YOU BASEBALL FREA-mph"

"Shhhhhhhhh! Maa-Maa Gokudera, could you please lower your voice?"

The baseball idiot said in his oh-so-annoying matter of speech.

"Well, would you _please_ tell me what's going on? You have five seconds before I shove this down your throat. Talk." I threatened taking a stick of dynamite and a lighter to hand. But I did lower my voice, seeing how we were just mare two steps from the tenth's room.

"Ehhh… Gokudera I don't think it'll be a good idea to use it here," he said and snatched the dynamite from my hand before I could light the fuse. Smart boy (_not_), he just made his life longer.

"you see, I was walking here after some indoor practice ant than the kid and Tsuna came and the kid told me that every one who will disturb their conversation will die" Yamamoto continued.

I took the dynamite back. "Ok I get it! But if that is so, why the hell are you eavesdropping on the tenth's important conversation?", he better have some very good reason for this!

"I was curious." The freak grinned sheepishly. That bastard! Just like that…

The sound of an opening door sent us hiding behind the wall.

**Normal P.O.V:**

The two teenagers poked their heads from behind the wall as a slightly younger teenager and a baby walked out of the room before them- those would be Tsuna and Reborn.

"-hink, but are you sure you are being honest with yourself?" Reborn's voice reached their ears as the, some would say odd, pair started making their way down the hallway.

"O-Of course I am! Why would I say it if I don't believe in it?" the mafia boss cried.

"It's not a question of beliefs, Dame-Tsuna! What I ask you is what you really feel about Gokudera." Reborn snapped at his student, kicking his head.

"I told you already! I love Gokudera-kun! He is…" with that the voice faded as the teacher and student rounded another corner that took them out of the two guardians' hearing range.

"Haha~ it seems like they were talking about you. Honestly, I would have never thought Tsuna would fall in love with you, I always thought he loved Sasagawa's little sister." the baseball player said and than added after examining the other's face, "confess your feelings for him"

"Whoa-? WHAT THE F*CK ARE YOU SAYING?" shouted the octopus head, embarrassed.

"Well, your face is all red. It's obvious that _you_ love _him_. Even an idiot would understand that." the baseball **idiot** continued. **(2)**

"It's none or your business! How can I possibly confess my feelings to the tenth? He is too noble, I don't deserve him!... SHIT" Gokudera cursed as he, more or less, admitted that he has a crush on his beloved boss.

"Just go for it Gokudera. You just heard it, didn't you? Tsuna loves you. What is there to lose?"

Gokudera pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

"I can't believe I have to say it, but… I guess you're r-right"

"Tsuna will be in his room after dinner. That would be your best opportunity!"

And with that Yamamoto ran off, leaving Gokudera to wonder just how the hell he is going to tell his boss about his feelings.

**(Still) Normal P.O.V:**

The Vongola decimo's family was currently (as some of you must have guessed) on a vacation in one of the many large mansions the familigia had in Japan.

The dining room of the said mansion was huge, it's walls covered with mahogany wood with many European fancy looking engravings on it. The chairs, scratch that- chairs is an understatement- make it thrones, were made from engraved golden frame and the seats were made of red velvet. That is where the guardians now were, waiting for dinner to be served by the many waiters that were in the room.

Tsuna wrinkled his nose. He didn't like the mansion much, it's not like he wasn't thankful for the ninth that let them go on a vacation, it's just that he thought that the place was way too fancy. He really couldn't stand all the people around that acted like he was a king; he was just the same old dame-Tsuna and nothing more.

"Decimo-sama would you like us to bring the food right away?" asked a nearby waiter and bowed so low he's head almost touched the ground.

Tsuna scanned the room and than turned back to the waiter, who still hasn't straighten himself.

"Ummmm, no thank you, not now. We will wait for Gokudera-kun if that's ok. And please stand straight!"

"Ahh… the storm guardian? Shall I go look for him?" replayed the waiter and hurriedly straightened himself, eager to complete the young boss' "order".

"Ehhh…" Tsuna started just as the door opened to reveal a panting Gokudera.

"Sorry I'm late juudaime! I hope it didn't cause any trouble to you!" Gokudera yelled his apology as he paced quickly to his seat on Tsuna's right (he claimed the seat as his the first day they came to the place after a fierce, although one-sided, fight with Yamamoto.)

"I'll go get the food than…" said the waiter and strolled toward the kitchen.

Everyone's eyes widened and they gaped at the variety of food that was brought before them. Soon, various calls could have been heard:

"IT ALL BELONG TO LAMBO SAN" was, of course, the first, and followed by the others.

"LAMBO! SHARE WITH EVERYONE"

"LET'S EAT UNTIL I'M FULL TO THE EXTRIME"

"HAHI? Lambo-chan! I-pin-chan! Please don't fight~"

"Haru-chan is right. I'm sure there is enough for everyone."

"Maa-maa, kids those days"

Reborn just took a seep from his coffee.

This continued on and on, and Tsuna watched all this with a smile gracing his lips. His family was always so lively~

"p-please enjoy your meal juudaime" greeted him Gokudera in a small voice. Tsuna noticed his right hand man was unusually quiet, but decided to let it slid, thinking that by some miracle Gokudera was extra-patient today.

By the end of dinner it was visible to all that something was wrong with Gokudera. He ignored any insult sent at him, didn't complain as his favorite dish was stolen, and didn't even answer his boss questions, as if doing everything to avoid a conversation.

**Tsuna's P.O.V:**

My head still hurt from Reborn's kick, and the noise everyone, especially Onii-san and the kids, was making really didn't help it get better, but I don't really mind, as long as they are like that it means that everyone are fine. But than, on that note….

'_Uwaaaaa, Gokudera-kun is so quiet today... I wonder if something is wrong? It's not like him to be so quiet, especially when I try to talk to him…what do I do?' _the thought floated into my head.

It really was unusual for Gokudera-kun to be this quiet, he didn't even hit Lambo when the kid stole his tuna steak **(3)**.

I'm really worried, but I'm afraid I'll make him angry if I try to interfere with his personal businesses.

"Ano… Gokudera-kun? Gokudera-kun? GOKUDERA-KUN?" I had to yell his name before he even looked at my direction, and my hyper intuition told me it wasn't because he didn't hear, but I decided to ignore it for now.

"D-did you need something, juudaime?" another unusual thing is his stuttering, I don't think I heard Gokudera-Kun stutter before.

"Could you come by my room later? I need to talk to you about something, if you don't mind. It's really important"

like why are you looking so down and nervous and about that thing earlier… my thoughts were interrupted by Gokudera-kun's answer.

"I'll come by" he said dryly, without any trace of his usual 'overly-devoted-puppy-excitement whatsoever' as Reborn called it. Way to go Gokudera-kun! Now I'm even more worried.

"O-ok… see you later than" the moment I finished saying those words, Gokudera-kun was already gone.

**Gokudera's P.O.V:**

"_-Kun? GOKUDERA-KUN?_"suddenly the boss' voice broke into my head. I can't believe I didn't hear the tenth! Though I think it's not the first time today. Ever since I was with Yamamoto and listened in on juudaime's conversation I could not concentrate on anything, I forgot completely about Uri and I was even late for dinner!

Shit! The tenth is still waiting for my answer… ugh… what do I do?

"_D-did you need something, juudaime?_" I stutte- f*ck! I stuttered! so long, acting as if nothing happened. I hope tenth didn't notice, he has enough problems without having to worry about me.

"_Could you come by my room later? I need to talk to you about something, if you don't mind. It's really important_" I wonder what would be so important that the tenth would want to go out of his schedule just to talk about… '_could it be that it has to do with what I heard earlier? Could it be that he'll ask me out? If so all I dreamed of_…. ' WHOA! Back up! I can't think that! It's bad enough that I have a crush on him… I just can't think of such wrong things.

"_I'll come by_" I did my best not to stutter this time. It worked, but my voice turned out really cold, I hope the boss wasn't offended.

"_O-ok… see you later than_" I didn't even wait for him to complete his sentence. As soon as he approved my answer I left my seat, when he finished talking I was already half the way to my room.

I didn't miss the wink from Yamamoto, though.

**-Few hours later-**

I was pacing in my room. It would soon be the time to go to juudaime's room and I still wasn't ready. Not like the 'wasn't ready' I heard the girls talking about, I really didn't need to peak clothes or anything, but I had no idea what to say when I get there.

I seriously considered Yamamoto's words: _"confess your feelings for him"_

Easy for him to say, but it is so damn hard! I spent the last few hours thinking how to do it and nothing, nothing at all, sounds right.

_Juudaime I love you! I have always done… _- no way! I sound like a f*cking girl.

_Juudaime, go out with me!_ - This one is to straight forward, I can't possibly say that.

So to make long story short, I had absolutely and completely nothing.

*RINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG*

And here goes the alarm clock.

I shoved back the lump in my throat and started making my way down to juudaime's room, the same way I did this afternoon; and yet, feeling so different.

**Tsuna's P.O.V:**

I used those few hours to clean my room, not that Gokudera-kun would care either way.

Even though I was the one who called him out, I couldn't help but feel nervous.

I never really had a privet talk with him, and as I sat on my bed and waited for him to show up, I realized how little I know about him. I know a little about his family from what Reborn told me and Yamamoto in the future, other than that I know only what is clearly shown on him- hot headed, impatient and devoted.

I know I didn't even want to be a mafia boss, but honestly, what boss doesn't know his subordinate?

I was startled from my thoughts by a light knock on the door. I took a deep breath and than sighed, here goes nothing…

**Normal P.O.V:**

Gokudera reached the door to Tsuna's room and took a very, very deep breath before knocking his knuckles lightly on the double wooden door.

After a slight pause, a rather shaky 'come in' was heard from the other side of the door.

Taking in a breath once again, the silver haired teen pushed the door open.

The inside of the bedroom was as fancy as the dining room and in European style.

Gokudera instantly noticed his boss on the king sized bed.

Tsuna nodded his head and motioned Gokudera to sit in the armchair across the room.

Gokudera took his seat and stared at his boss.

"What is it that you wanted to talk about, boss?" he got right to the point, not wanting to waste his boss's precious time. However to Tsuna it sounded as if his friend was mad, causing him to get a little insecure, and achieve the opposite effect than what Gokudera aimed for.

"I-I ummm… I just thought that something was wrong, so… so I thought I might be able to help?" Tsuna ended up asking instead of stating a fact.

Gokudera's actions than were predictable, and more importantly, reassured Tsuna that the right hand man was ok.

"WHAT? The tenth didn't have to worry himself about me! I am so deeply sorry, I do not deserve to be a right hand man, and all I do is worry the boss. I am…"

"It's ok Gokudera-kun it really is!" the younger waved his hand in front of himself reassuringly, "I'm just," the little brunette blushed, "just so glad that you're fine"

"A-ahh… juudaime is so noble, caring for me like that~" Gokudera automatically went into his puppy mode.

"Anyway, that's not the only thing I wanted to talk to you about." Tsuna was serious again.

"Earlier today I had a conversation with Reborn, and I-"Tsuna stopped midsentence, confused, when he saw Gokudera's face filled with mixed emotion: happiness, sadness, and embarrassment. _Just what the hell is wrong with him? Wasn't he fine just a second ago? _ He thought.

"A-ahh about that tenth, I actually, kinda, heard you when you walked down the hall…"Gokudera said, as if he knew the question in the younger's head.

"I see. So you are familiar with the details?" the mafia don arched an eyebrow.

"Yes! A-and I wanted to say that I love you too, juudaime! I really, really love you!" the right hand man exclaimed, the previously planned confession manners forgotten, and face burning red.

The brunette stared at the older teen wide-eyed.

"What… the? What? Just what the hell are you saying?"

**Gokudera's P.O.V:**

"_What… the? What? Just what the hell are you saying?_"

Well, to put it simply, F*CK!

I can see the disgusted look on his face across the dimly lit room. My bright red cheeks started to get pale, I could actually feel the pools of blood behind my skin retreating, leaving it cold. I could swear to the honor of the boss that my cheeks were whiter than my hair, not that I deserve his honor after my shameless act.

In that moment I wished it was all just one of my nightmares, but everything was too sharp and vivid to be a dream.

That, unfortunately, was reality. I should have known better, shouldn't I? How could I even think that the tenth would be interested? I mean, he is an epitome of perfection, there is no way he will be interested in such an anomalous like me.

I should've said nothing. At least that way I would be able to serve the tenth without burdening him with my shameful feelings.

WHY? Just why did I even think of confessing those feelings?

"_Confess your feelings for him"_

**Note to self: never, seriously NEVER, listen to that f*cked up baseball nut again**.

I hung my head low, my hands balling into fists onto the fabric of my pants, and slowly inched my way to the door.

The hand I rested on the door knob trembled, and I hardly kept my eyes from tearing.

I opened my mouth, and for a second no words came, but than I whispered

"Goodbye tenth."

"W-wait! Gokudera-ku-"

The large BAM sound of the closing door silenced everything- the tenth's words and my small whimper.

**Tsuna's P.O.V:**

"_Goodbye tenth._"

"W-wait! Gokudera-ku-"

The sound of the shutting door silenced my protest and by the time the echo faded he was, obviously, gone.

At first, when he said he heard my conversation with Reborn, I was amused, for he survived even after Reborn threatened to 'kill anyone who interferes'. But what he said next was the thing I least expected- that I didn't expect- to hear:

"_Yes! A-and I wanted to say that I love you too, juudaime! I really, really love you!_"

My mind went black, and for a second I though I was going to pass out from the shock.

Than my mind came back, all weird and twisted, and I found myself asking him what the hell he was talking about.

_What the hell is he talking about? You are an idiot, Sawada Tsunayoshi. _

Oh great! Now my mind is insulting me, not that it's wrong, UGH.

I don't know what face I made that moment, but it must have been horrible, because Gokudera-kun's face twisted in agony and it was paler than his hair. He sat there for what seems like hours, his hair hanging in front of his face, and than made his way, very slowly, to the door.

"_Goodbye tenth._"

I don't like the way he sounded, all miserable and hopeless and anguished… and final.

I am, as the lovely side of my mind that started to resemble Reborn said, an idiot. Gokudera-kun was right after all, wasn't he? I did love him so, so much.

I just had a chance, and I blew it. I screwed up, badly, now I will never have another chance to tell him how I feel; and he probably will just avoid me tomorrow.

Grumpy, I just buried my head in my pillow and screamed.

*************The next morning************

**Normal P.O.V:**

Awkward silence. That's how breakfast was spent.

The guardians and the girls all watched the scene presented to them in disbelief.

Tsuna was sulking at his sit, and so was Gokudera, who now set at the further end of the room, across from the young boss.

The two would from time to time have a "glaring contest" and then, both faces would be colored red and turned away.

All of them couldn't help but wonder how things became like that, when everything was just fine the other day (they all, excluding Yamamoto, forgot about the weird atmosphere in the night before); however, they decided to just wait and watch.

Other than that, the day went on normal or so they thought-

"THAT'S IT! I WILL NO LONGER OVERLOOK YOUR ACTIONS! IF YOU EVER, EVER DO THAT AGAIN I SWEAR I WILL HURT YOU SO BAD YOU WILL NEVER WANT TO EVEN THINK ABOUT IT"

Apparently, Mukuro and Hibari caused the same trouble _again_, and Tsuna, already cranky and with a questionable mental state, lost his cool- big time.

No matter how tough the skylark and the pineapple were, even they couldn't stay calm under the sky's attack at his full power, so the both just nodded and hurriedly walked away. Now it was obvious to the rest that this matter couldn't be left alone, so here and now the guardians (minus Gokudera and Lambo) assemble.

"THAT WAS WEIRD TO THE EXTREME!" exclaimed the boxer, stating the obvious.

"This is the first time I saw Sawada Tsunayoshi like that… kufufufu~ interesting" said a certain someone, all fears forgotten as the boss\target was no longer around.

"Shut up… you're annoying, I'll bite you to death" a certain enemy of said person retorted, he too back to his normal self.

"The boss must be in a bad mood if he is like that, shall I go talk to him?" Chrome shyly suggested.

"No, unless you want to get yelled at, my dear Chrome," the tall teenager said, "but the little puppy might know something, right now it is safer to talk to him"

"That's a good idea, hahaha. I'll go talk to him" volunteered the baseball player, having a little more than a feeling on what the whole thing is about.

"SO IT'S SETTLED TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei said, and with that the "extreme emergency meeting" ended.

Meanwhile, unaware to the secret meeting, a teacher and a student had an eye-to-eye talk.

**Tsuna's P.O.V:**

_Uwaaaaaaa! What did I do? I just confronted Hibari-san and Mukuro! I'm so dead, so, so dead!_ _I can't believe I actually yelled at them, but honestly, why don't they understand that it's unacceptable for them to…wait! It's not the point! The point is how to get out of this situation alive, maybe I'll apologize later…?_

"Why apologizing? You are the boss, dame-Tsuna; it's only natural for the boss to show the subordinates their place, isn't it?"

The ever-so-familiar voice interrupted my thoughts.

"REBORN! How many times did I tell you? DO NOT READ MY MIND!" than I clasped a hand over my mouth, shouting at Reborn is a bad idea- yup, here's the kick. I didn't avoid it, I really did deserve it…

"So, mind telling me what got to you suddenly?" he asked me, well, not really _asked_, with his gun pointed at me and all.

"I… it's nothing, there's nothing wrong" I lied.

Reborn, of course, saw through it immediately.

"Don't lie to me. Tell me what it is now, or do you want to get shot?" his gun clicked dangerously.

After a slight pause, in which I nervously shivered, Reborn let out a small snore and put the now normal looking Leon on his fedora.

"If you don't to tell me I'll start guessing. Do you want that?" his lips twisted in an evil smile.

That is not good! When Reborn starts guessing, hell could break loose, literally.

I gulped and shook my head to get the memories of those times out of it.

"Ok, ok, I'll tell you! Just don't start guessing!"  
>Reborn looked pleased, happy of his success.<br>"Yesterday, I talked to Gokudera-kun…"

And after that, I told him everything, from the very start to the very end, and he just listened. I was thankful that this time, just this one, he stayed quiet, letting me talk.

I sighed as I finished my story, and waited for some kind of replay.

"_What the hell is he talking about? You are an idiot, Sawada Tsunayoshi_"

I should've seen this coming. Wasn't it what I thought as well?

"What can I do now, Reborn?" I asked, noting how my voice sounded desperate, and not liking it.

_Why must I always be the helpless one?_

"You can't do anything," he started, and I sighed. Now I have no more hope…

"However, I will tell you this," he suddenly continued, "There is still hope".

"Wha-?" I started, but he was already gone, using his 'amazing' Hitman skills to disappear.

_What is it with everyone? Lately they always leave before I finish talking…_

**Yamamoto's P.O.V:**

I left the others at the main hallway, taking the turn leading to the dorms, instead of the one leading to the garden.

I thought I knew what the whole thing was about, and if I'm right, than its all my fault, isn't it?

I passed what seemed like countless of doors before I realized that I accidently missed the one I was looking for (which is NOT understandable, cuz' **HE** decorated it with many skulls).

I knocked on the door once, twice… and there was no answer. I raised my hand to knock for the third time, when Gokudera finally barked out an angry "Who the hell is it?"

It means that I can come in, doesn't it?

I stepped into the room with a cheerful "Gokudera~ what's up with you this morning?" and closed the door behind me.

The room was dimly lit, and before I could make out any of it, a hand slammed next to my head loudly, and I saw a pair of hateful eyes merely an inch away from my own ones.

Gokudera's voice came out as a whisper

"I'ma f*cking kill you!"…

**Gokudera's P.O.V:**

As soon as breakfast was over, I ran to my room, and not even bothering to turn on the light, started to study.

_Hopefully this will distract me from… UGH! I'm not supposed to think about it… complex numbers, complex number…_**(3) **

Just as I got to the harder parts, I heard footsteps outside my door, and just as I decided to ignore them, they came back and whoever it was knocked on my door.

Once, twice…before the person could knock for the third time, I called out to them, asking who the hell they are.

I expected an answer. Not a freaking cheerful idiot with a freaking cheerful voice asking what's up with me.

I'm glad though, saves me the trouble of going to look for him. In a second I was out of my chair and at the door, slamming my hands oh-so-near to his head. After all, doing it right away would be no fun…

"I'ma f*cking kill you!"

His eyes showed no fear. Instead, he confusedly laughed and asked: "Ahaha… why would you kill me?"

What the…? He doesn't know? He asked me that so casually, as if nothing wrong?  
>I didn't expect this of him, no matter how much of an idiot he was.<p>

"Why won't you do some thinking, bastard? I know it's hard for you, but think. What is it that could _possibly _go _wrong_ yesterday, that would make me want to kill you?"

"Umm… The confession thingy? Did it not go well?"

So the nut had** some **sense of logic, hn?

"Correct! And for that I shallblow you apart now!" with that I took out a handful of dynamite sticks, already lit.

The man gulped nervously, finally scared.

He had a good reason to be. He couldn't be thinking that he would have a nice, fast death! No. I will make him suffer as much as I did, and still do.

Well, my pain is emotional and his would be physical, but…

That Yamamoto had good skills; I had to admit that as I noticed that he, once again, took away my dynamites.

"Wouldn't it be better to tell me all about it? I can help you, you know"

…..

…..

The f*ck? He can help? Yeah, sure! He can do that as easily as I can confess the tenth again, which I can't…

That's a bad example. Now I'm thinking about it again….

"F*ck no! I don't need your half-assed help! Get off my back, baseball nut. Even if I could fix this, I wouldn't. I already caused too much damage, too much hurt to the tenth with my shameful act!"

**Normal P.O.V:**

Yamamoto stared at the bomber in front of him, pity shining in his eyes after seeing just exactly how desperate the other teen was.

The rain guardian sighed, and with a light touch on the storm guardian's shoulder, turned around and left; leaving the distinguished bombs in front of the door.

Little did the owner of that door knew, that the other wouldn't let it go.

He caused the problem, and he would be the one to solve it

With some help, hopefully.

****************************later on***********************************

The teen ran around the mansion, meeting up with literally everyone but the one he was seeking. He took a sharp turn, only to stop dead in his tracks, for he almost bumped into something- someone.

"What's the hurry for, Takeshi?" asked that said someone, who was Reborn.

"Haha… finally found you, kid! I've been looking for you all around the place, where were you hiding?"

The baby smiled slightly, and jumped on the teen's shoulder.

"Nowhere," he answered, "I've been talking to Tsuna"

"About Gokudera's confession?" Takeshi asked.

"Yup, but may I ask just **how** you know that?" eyed him the baby, curios.

"Umm, well… I kinda heard you talking to Tsuna yesterday, and then Gokudera came and we heard some more, and I told him to confess. But, apparently, it didn't go well".

The sun Arcobaleno looked at the baseball player, amused

"You actually had the nerve to listen in on my conversation, even though I threatened to kill you if you did so... anyway, what did you want to ask?"

"I just, you know, wanted to help Gokudera and Tsuna…Because it's my fault and all…"

Reborn's eyes were shadowed by his fedora, and the teen had a feeling that the other knew what he was going to say (which, of course, he did).

"So I wanted you, if possible," continued Yamamoto, "to help me. I'm out of ideas"

A mentally disturbing grin adored the baby's lips, as a plan started to form in his mind.

"I have a plan, Takeshi. We would have to involve that stupid-head…"

"Haha, really? Tell me, tell me~"

The baby than leaned and whispered the said plan in the teen's ear.

Yamamoto than smiled, too. It was indeed a good idea to come to the baby for help.

"Lambo-san is hungry… Lambo-san is bored… Lambo san is-"

The little boy's eyes lightened up at the sight of the approaching figure.

"Ya-ma-mo-to~ play with Lambo-san! Now, now~"

The black haired teen smiled down at the little cow, and laughed lightly.

"Sure, Lambo! What do you wanna do?"

The boy started to answer him when the bag close on him from above, trapping him.

Yamamoto looked at the shaking bag apologetically

"Sorry about that, Lambo… It's all for a good reason, I swear…"

**(1): I dare you to guess what they did! If you guess correctly I'll give you a KHR oneshot of any couple you want, honestly!**

**(2): That was supposed to be a joke, but my sense of humor is pretty messed up, so I'm not sure it's actually funny**

**(3): I think that if Gokudera were to be stressed out he would just study a reallllly difficult subject like high grade math, so I asked the math genius of my class to give me a name of high grade math subject, and that's what he told me (I have no idea what complex numbers are, though O-O")**

**A/N: **AND THAT'S IT FOR NOW!~ it was gonna be a one shot but it took me to long just to write that (I've been writing it for a year now...)

I'll put op part two as soon as possible, along with the third chapter of "Encore", the second chapter of "Dream Regret Pease" and my 5986 oneshot (Bleh... I really dont like 5986... but the idea just came to my head)


End file.
